Hangulatgyűrű
by IAmTheLawXD
Summary: 20 évvel a sorozat befejzése után vagyunk... Kicsit megváltoztattam a story végét, remélem senki nem fog haragudni érte... A regény címe csak a közepevége fele nyer értelmet. Ez az első A.T.O.M. ficem, igyekeztem az első fejezetet nem túl hosszúra írni


**Hangulatgyűrű**

**Író: ****I Am The Law XD**

**Fandom: ****Alpha Teens On Machines**

**Korhatár: ****R**

**Típus: ****Deathfic, darkfic, romance, shounen-ai**

**Remélem mindenkinek elnyeri tetszését… **

Landmark city sokkmindent megélt már: Pain rombolását, a mutáns csapat támadásait, Janus Lee általi leamortizálást… Egyszerűbben: Landmark city lakói több tragédiát éltek meg, mint kellet volna.  
Janus Lee legyőzése, és a hibák helyreállítása óta eltelt húsz év: Az akkori fiatalok ma már komoly felnőttek, köztük az 5 tinédzser is, akiknek ezren köszönhetik életüket.

Crey Kingston 5 évvel a történtek után megnyitotta saját edzőtermét, ami lássuk be, nem kis teljesítmény.  
Catalina Leone visszautazott szülőföldjére, Brazíliába, ahogy gyengélkedő édesanyjának segít.  
Ollie Sharker mindenkit meglepve igen komoly pályára lépett: Tengerbiológusi diplomát szerzett, és az észak-amerikai kutatóintézetnél kapott állást.  
Zach Hawkes a hadseregben kamatoztatta tudását, mint vadászrepülő pilóta – a mai napra már az ezredesi rangot is elérte.

Axel Manning az édesapja tényleges halála után teljesen magába fordult, magányosan folytatta a hősködést – sajnos nem sok sikerrel. Éppen ezért jelentkezett a rendőrséghez, ahol már 5. éve tölti be járőri pozícióját.

Győzelmük. 20. évfordulójának megünneplésére készült éppen a 4 férfi – Catalina Leone nem hagyta ott beteg édesanyját, de üdvözli őket -, mikor betoppant hozzájuk Axel egyik kollégája, Michael. Zaklatottnak tűnt, és hamar kiderült, hogy nem bulizni jött… Lesújtó hírrel szolgált a társaságnak:

-Janus Lee… - elég volt kimondania ezt a nevet, már mindenki tudta, miről lehet szó. Már akkor bizonyosan tudták, hogy Mr. Lee valószínűleg nem halt meg, és hogy esély lehet a visszatérésére. Michael elmesélte, hogy egy ásatáson találtak rá, és hogy egészen idáig kómás- tetszhalott állapotban volt. Jelenleg Landmark city kórházában van az intenzív osztályon. Shark, Hawk és King nem akarták elrontani ezzel a napjukat, nem nézték meg Lee-t, de Axel kíváncsi volt arra a „patkányra", ahogy ő nevezi magában.  
Az intenzív osztály nagyon nyomasztó volt, mindenhol haldokló emberek, csipogó műszerek, kloroform szag mindenütt… Lee egy külön teremben volt. Ahogy Axel bement, és meglátta a férfit, a lélegzete is elakadt: Mindenhol csövek lógtak ki belőle, ebből Axel csak kettőt ismert fel: Egyik, ami a folyadékot, a másik, pedig ami a vért pumpálja a testbe. Egy szívmonitorhoz is hozzá volt kötve, aminek a csipogása szörnyen feszülté tette a jelenetet. Axel közelebb ment, közben a Lee-t kezelő orvos magyarázta a helyzetet:

-Mivel tetszhalott állapotban volt az elmúlt 20 évben, a szervezetében semmi nem változott, és ami még érdekesebb: a kora sem változott. Jelenleg is annyi idős, külsőleg és belsőleg, mint 20 évvel ezelőtt: 36.

-Tehát most fiatalabb nálam. – jegyezte meg Axel.

-Igen. – Egy ideig csend volt, és ez alatt Axel elgondolkozott: Visszaemlékezet azokra az időkre, amikor Mr. Lee még a barátjuk volt, és támogatta őt és a csapattársait. Még a kezdetekre… Miért kellett ennek így történnie? Sosem fogja Lee-nek megbocsátani, amiért felhasználta őket egy ócska kis kísérlethez, amit végül őellenük használt fel, de valamennyire sajnálta is… Ő valójában csak jót akart, és az emberiséget egy magasabb szintre akarta emelni, de ehhez rosszul fogott hozzá. Pontosabban, túl korán… Nemhogy 20 éve, de még ma sem értenék meg a szándékait.

Ekkor a szívmonitor egy kicsit sűrűbb egymásutánokban kezdett csipogni. Az orvos azonnal odarohant, és ellenőrizte a műszereket. Axel azt sem tudta, mi történik éppen. Az orvos kiküldte, hogy hozzon néhány nővért, aztán ismét menjen ki, de akkor már maradjon is ott.

Már lassan fél órája a váróban ült, mikor olyasvalaki jelent meg, akire egyáltalán nem számított: Catalina Leone

-Lioness? – kérdezte meglepetten.

-Szia Axel! – mosolygott a lány – illetve, most már nő. Axel utoljára akkor látta, mikor a rendőr-akadémián volt, 5 éve.

-Hát te? Mi van édesanyáddal?

-Megkértem a bátyámat, hogy jöjjön haza egy hétre és figyeljen anyura. – Lioness-nek már csak egy bátyja volt, a többiek egy 12 évvel ezelőtti autóbalesetben vesztették életüket.

-Halottam… Lee-ről. – ez a téma már nem volt annyira kedvező Axelnek. Lioness tudta ezt, mégis szóba hozta. Leült barátja mellé, majd úgy beszélt tovább:

-Hihetetlen… Igaz, hogy egy nappal sem néz ki idősebbnek?

-Úgy áll a dolog – kezdte Axel -, hogy jelen pillanatban még nálam is fiatalabb egy évvel.

-Hű… Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer egyidős leszek Mr. Lee-vel. – Lioness csevegni próbált, hogy oldja a hangulatot, de Axel nagyon nem volt cseverészős kedvében, pláne mivel ez volt a téma.

-Mióta tart? – tette fel a kérdést Lioness.

-Micsoda? – Axel hirtelen nem tudta hogy mire gondol a brazíliai.

-Ez a tortúra… - mondta, majd Lee kortermének ajtaja felé mutatott.

-Nos… - ekkor Axel az órájára nézett – Lassan már 50 perce.

-Mi történt?

-Nem tudom, de biztos semmi jó. Mikor bementem, Lee tele volt mindenféle csövekkel… Volt benne vagy 6 féle, de abból csak kettőre jöttem rá, hogy mire is való.

-Borzasztó. – csóválta a fejét Lioness. – Jobban járt volna szegény, ha meghal.

-Szerintem is, ugyanis ha most képes és felébred, én ölöm meg.

-Axel…

-Nem érdekelnek a psziho-szövegeid, nekem nem tudsz a lelkemre hatni! – Lioness éppen vissza akart vágni, mikor kinyílt a korterem ajtaja, és kilépett rajta az az orvos, akivel Axel már korábban beszélt:

-Sikerült stabilizálnunk az állapotát, és még fel is ébredt.


End file.
